Faith McIntosh
| hometown= Malibu, California | occupation= Go-Go Dancer | season= Vendettas: Golden Coast | tribes= | place= 9/16 | alliances= | challenges= 5 | votesagainst= 7 | days= 21 }} Faith McIntosh is a contestant on the first season of the reality show, Vendettas: Golden Coast. She participated alongside fifteen other individuals and was the eighth person voted out of the game, becoming the second member of the jury and placing ninth overall. Biography Faith was a bit of a whorish wreck. In her eyes, college was the threshold of opportunity to adapt her social skills. The migration from her innocent, sheltered childhood became a blur after being exposed to the testosterone-fueled fraternities and bitchy sororities. Fraternizing with the wrong crowd was her downfall. She was a daddy’s girl gone rogue. After engorging on a cache of hallucinogens and a cooler of ingredients to concoct sizzurp; one styrofoam cup worth of liquid and a montage of psychedelia-induced daydreams, she was hooked. She’s the perfect daughter in the eyes of her father, but what’s the use in majoring in acting without the means of practice? Profile Name (Age): Faith McIntosh (22) Occupation: Go-Go Dancer Tribe Designation: Redinger Current Residence: Malibu, CA Personal Claim Of Fame: Being a massive whore. What can I say? All the fit boys seem to flock in my direction. Inspiration in Life: My dad. Despite the fact that he'd more than likely murder me and bury me six feet underground if he ever found out how messy I am outside of our nest, he's my best friend and our relationship is incomparable. He worked his ass off for the sole purpose of making sure my childhood was as comfortable as possible and the fact that it has only been the two of us my entire life, all I can say is he did amazing and I wouldn't have it any other way. Hobbies: Partying, spending time with my dad, comparing myself to other girls on Instagram. Pet Peeves: Persistent fuckboys who think they're God's gift. It's pitiable yet hilarious at the same time. If you could take 3 things with you, what would they be and why?: A Tube of Carmex® so that my lips remain healthy without cracking. I care more about my appearance than anything else, so I probably wouldn't waste my options by picking something for comfort, you know? I signed up for the show to experience an exotic environment in its raw form. So my other two items would probably be a bottle of sun-cream and then aloe vera gel for the aftermath. Reason for being on Vendettas: It'd mean the world to me to just be able to pay off my father's mortgage on the house, or even buy him a new one so that he can finally settle down with his girlfriend and the woman that is legitimately becoming the mother I never had. I want him to be happy and she's a source of it and that tidbit of knowledge warms my heart. Why do you think you will win Vendettas: I honestly don't know. I feel like I'd be honest about my intentions which could garner pity from the others, but then again that could be my biggest downfall. I'd definitely be flirtatious, so I'm convinced I'd work better with a bunch of boys than a bunch of girls and I know for a fact, if they saw me at the end, they'd hand me the cash prize. Summary of her Vendettas Experience Voting History Trivia Category:Vendettas